Protect My Loved One
by xS I L E N T Harmony
Summary: Dean and Addison had a fling, ending with him taking off after John. When Dean finds himself back in town, he's surprised that Addison's a hunter. His suspicion spikes when she evades him as to why she began hunting. What's she hiding?
1. Prologue

**This is my first _Supernatural_ fanfic, so I hope I don't write it horribly or anything! In case you're at all interested, I'll fill my profile page with photos of things like who Addison looks like and so forth ^_^. Hope you guys all enjoy, and sorry for no Sam or Dean in this chapter but it's just how it went ;)**

* * *

Screams threatened to break the windows surrounding. What seemed like a lone person lie on the floor of this bleak darkened place. Blood seeped from some wound on their body, covering the floor below them. A hand covered an area of their stomach tightly, seemingly holding blood into their body.

Suddenly a door was pushed open. A person entered the place, looking to and fro for the person screaming. The person's eyes widened at the sight of the person on the floor before them.

Taking off in a sprint, the person—a woman—fell to the screaming person's side. Her almost-delicate looking hand moved over the person's own hand holding the wound.

"You'll be fine," the woman whispered. Her other hand moved to prop the person's head up. Her eyes moved to try to assess the wound but it was pretty clear.

The person wouldn't make it.

"I—I tried," the person whispered after calming down slightly. Their body had taken to shivering as they tried to gasp for air.

"Shhh," the woman replied. "I know you did. Just close your eyes for a while, you'll be okay."

The person smiled at the woman and whispered, "Take care, Addison. I'll see you later." A tear escaped their face, landing on the woman's—Addison's—wrist.

The shivering stopped.

Slowly, Addison moved her hand from atop the person's own hand. Her other moved to pull the person up. She stood up and walked out of the building, person in her arms. In the moonlight, it was clear that the person was another female with hair chopped short. Addison herself had cascading blonde hair.

Addison laid the body out on the ground slowly. She wiped a tear that threatened to fall and pulled stuff out of a parked car close by. She walked over to her fallen friend and sprinkled salt onto the body. She soaked the body in accelerant and then turned to the building she'd found her friend in. Addison soaked the building, placing her friend in it once she was done. Her friend was bound and set upon several sticks.

A hunter's funeral.

Addison walked out and lit a match. She threw it and watched the building as flames licked its sides. Tears fell from the blonde's green eyes; she didn't attempt wiping them now.

She stayed until the building was gone. Or, at least, until the firefighters showed, trying to stop the fire. By that time, she had taken her car down a ways and watched from the forest behind the building.

She owed it to her friend to see to the end of her burial.

"I'll find those sons of bitches, Hannah," Addison murmured in the forest. "I'll kill them all, I swear to God."

With that, the blonde moved away from the now-desolate area. The fire had run its course and had finished what seemed like ages ago.

The blonde walked with a determined stride back to where she'd hidden her car. She pulled out the keys, opened the car door, and started the car.

Off went the bright red taillights in the distance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review if you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one :). Enjoy! And pictures of Jenna will be put in the profile!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sammy? Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cake hole. Leave the music as is," Dean said sternly. His green eyes shot a look that could kill Sam. If looks could kill, of course.

"I just felt that having Metallica on repeat was a little much," Sam replied. He shuffled in his seat, pressing his head against the window. His eyes took in the passing evergreen trees, each one covered with a line of snow.

"Metallica is a classic, Sammy—"

"It's Sam!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean shot Sam an incredulous look. "What's gotten into you, Sammy? You're so…"

"Like you?"

Silence filled the '67 Impala. Dean's eyes looked back toward the road. He knew something was up with Sam. It wasn't just that Sam was acting more like him, there was something else. Something… dark.

The duo pulled into a gas station outside a small town in Virginia.

"Look," said Dean, "let's just get gas, do the simple salt-n-burn to the bones, and get out of this town."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Avoiding someone?"

"Not exactly," Dean muttered. He ran a hand up his face and slid out of the Impala. He pulled the gas pump from the stand. He pushed himself up against the car, leaning casually while the gas pumped into the car.

His eyes caught a sleek car rolling in to the gas station. He gazed over the car appreciatively, paying extra attention to the fact that it sounded as if it purred and how beautiful it looked.

The person driving stepped out of the car. They almost seemed to move in slow motion, at least in Dean's eyes.

The person appeared. Blonde hair covered their head, and huge sunglasses covered their eyes.

Nonetheless, Dean could tell instantly who it was.

Cursing, Dean pushed himself off the Impala and walked to the driver's sleek black car door. He pulled it open hastily and jumped in. He looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"We need to go," Dean said. He disregarded the looks Sam gave him and pulled out one of the fake credit cards he had stashed around. He jumped back out and practically ran toward the inside. He raced to the counter and paid for the gas. He then jogged outside and placed the pump back.

* * *

Dean took off his plaid shirt, clad in a pair of boxers and a tight shirt. He looked at the ground, contemplating telling Sam why he ran from the gas station earlier. But, at the same time, he knew what they came here to do.

His eyes looked over at the table set up in the motel room. On it sat Sam's laptop and phone. Shrugging, he stood and walked over. He opened the laptop and clicked it on. He waited for it to boot up and then clicked the password that he wasn't supposed to know in and clicked for the Internet.

He looked for various things, hoping to occupy his mind from the current subject on hand.

As much as he hated to admit it, Addison still got under his skin, yet she hadn't even said two words to him this time.

"You better not be on bustyasianbeauties," Sam said.

Dean shook his head out of the daze he seemed to have fallen into.

"I'm not, I promise," Dean said softly. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sam look curiously at him. He could tell his brother was wondering why he was acting the way he was.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

After a moment, Dean sighed and replied, "Sure, I guess." His green eyes looked up and settled onto a corner in the wall.

He began remembering clear as day the day he met Addison. Suddenly he shook his head, willing the memory away into deep confines.

"Well, I got some info on the sightings of the spirit. Do you want to go with and scope around? See if we can find whose bones we need to salt and burn?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. He stood up and pulled his clothes on, quickly buttoning his plaid shirt. As he exited the motel room, his hand grasped the leather jacket he often donned and slid it on.

The two made it to the Impala in record timing. Dean turned on the ignition, revving the engine a few times before pulling out of the parking lot.

After moments of silence except for Sam telling Dean where to turn, the duo made it to the site.

"Are we sure this is the place? This is just a simple tree, Sammy."

"A lot of those that said they saw the ghost saw it standing by this tree," Sam replied. He opened the car door and stepped out. He walked over to the tree and looked around.

Dean sighed and stepped out of the car. He walked up behind Sam and began looking around for clues of a spirit being there.

"Can't use EMF," Sam said. "Electricity will get in the way."

Dean sighed and kicked a lone rock in the grass. His green eyes shot to Sam before he said, "I'm not seeing anything that could be linked to a spirit. When does this spirit show up? Who even noticed it?"

"People I talked to said different times. Day, night, morning," Sam replied. His shoulders shrugged and Dean just ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's look into local history. Find anything that way," Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and the two walked back into the Impala. The two took one last look at the simple tree before Dean pulled the Impala back onto the road and drove toward the center of the town.

* * *

"I can't find anything," Sam said. "It's like this town is squeaky clean or something."

Dean sat at the table in the library with his feet propped up. He had no book in his hand, nor was he searching for any of the town's history.

"That's unfortunate, Sammy," Dean said. He examined a wall opposite of him, really not interested. He held firm to his belief that there was no spirit haunting that tree.

"Again, we should still investigate—"

"You boys aren't from around here, are you?"

Both jerked to see who spoke. It was a woman. Her light eyes shimmered mischievously and she looked excited.

"No," Sam answered. He smiled. "We were just passing through when we heard people saying there was a haunting going on. We wanted to check it out."

"Well you're in luck," the woman replied. "I happened to know all about this little tale our town tells."

"Really?" Dean asked. He jerked his legs off the table and sat correctly into his seat. He settled in it, waiting for a story.

The woman nodded. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Where are my manners? My name's Jenna."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

Jenna smiled and settled into a seat that she situated in between the two so they could hear her as she told the tale. She threw her dark locks over her shoulder and got comfortable.

"Well, the story begins like any other story," she said. "It was a woman. Beautiful, really. A gem of the town, some might say. But she never saw this herself. All she ever saw were imperfections in everything she did. At least, until she fell in love.

"Everyone thought this couple would live on for forever," Jenna commented. "But, what no one knew was that there was a fire in paradise. And it was about to blow like Krakatoa. Everyday she would come into town for different things. There wasn't a day that the people didn't see her.

"Then she just stopped showing up in town. People found it odd, but didn't question it once her husband said that she had just fallen ill. Years passed and they still didn't see her. Finally someone asked the police to go check on her.

"They found her buried in a shallow grave just outside in their backyard. Apparently her husband had beaten her to death. Of course," Jenna added, "no one got to question the husband because by the time they cornered him he ganked himself. So, it arises the question as to why she was beaten to death. No one knows though."

Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean's interest in the case suddenly soared.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy :) AND, check out my banner I made for this story in my profile!

* * *

The Impala drove up a dirt road. Every time Dean's baby hit a pothole or bump in the road, Dean would groan loudly and silently stroke his car in apology.

"If this car were a woman, it'd be pregnant already," Sam muttered.

"If this car were a woman, I'd be married," Dean retorted.

Dean smirked at Sam before turning his attention back to the road.

Soon a house came into his vision. It didn't look like a mansion, merely a two-story house with white paneling falling off the sides. It showed definite signs of being inhabited for years.

"House looks like it'd be haunted, but it still doesn't make sense as to why the girl's haunting the tree instead of this house."

Dean nodded. He replied, "Who knows. Hopefully we'll figure out though."

The car parked in a dirt patch in front of the house. The two stepped out and walked to the Impala's trunk. Dean opened it, scouring for salt and other weapons. Just in case.

Shutting the trunk, the two stepped up onto the porch. The door stood wide open, causing apprehension to fill the brothers. The two took a side of the door and peaked in. Seeing nothing, they walked in. Guns were cocked and held tightly in their hands while they checked out each room.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. Suddenly a noise shattered the quiet. Their heads shot for the second floor.

The two headed slowly for the staircase. Dean took the lead, his gun held out in front of him in case. The two made it to the top.

In time for something to collide into them.

* * *

Green eyes flickered open, blinking black dots out of their vision.

Finally Dean could make out his surroundings. He tugged on his hands, but found them tied behind his back. His legs were tied to the chair and it looked apparent that whoever had attacked him and his brother hadn't been a spirit.

Cursing, Dean jerked on the bindings. He groaned when they didn't budge at all.

"It's no use, they won't move."

Dean jerked his head at the voice. In his peripheral stood a woman. Her long blonde hair fell down her back, and she wore a sort of smirk on her face.

"Addison," Dean muttered. Once more he jerked on the bindings. Again, nothing happened.

"Good to see you, Dean," she replied softly. She took a step forward. Another. Another. Finally she stood in front of Dean.

"You look good," he said. He sent a smart-ass smirk her direction and tugged once more.

She chuckled to herself and bent down. She looked straight into his eyes for a moment before turning away. "Why are you here?"

"Me? Well, when Mommy and Daddy loved each other very much—" Dean started.

"I meant here in Virginia! Last I heard you had to go save Daddy from a business deal gone wrong," Addison retorted. She shot him a look and stood back up.

"Well, I did," Dean said grimly. He remembered that case. It was a case involving a wendigo, and definitely not fun.

"Why were you in that house?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean replied. He smirked smugly when she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He had always loved when she got mad.

"I was looking for something," she replied sharply.

"Really? Because that hit you gave us was really hard, especially for someone who shouldn't even be wielding a shotgun," Dean said, "then the way you tied me up tells me you've tied up much larger things."

"Or I paid attention in girl scouts."

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew he should have seen this coming, but it still surprised him. But, then again, Addison had always been fiercely independent and hardheaded.

"See, I'm not too sure," Dean said. "Because the place was supposed to be haunted. Something tells me that what you'd done was something more of a whim because the hit was sloppy."

"So you're a hunter then?" Addison asked. Her light eyes stared harshly at Dean then, sending him the most hatred-filled look she could muster up. Her eyes rolled and she took a few steps away from Dean. She turned away and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Let me go!"

A few moments later Addison pushed the door back open and pulled in something.

Sam, too, was tied to a chair.

"Sam!"

"He's fine," Addison said. She pushed the chair so he could face Dean. She stepped in between and stood with her hands on her hips.

"So you going to admit that you're a hunter or just let me keep it to myself that I know?" Dean asked.

"How could you even tell? No one in town can even tell!"

"Addison," Dean replied, "I'm a hunter. I can spot them a mile away."

An eyebrow rose and Addison nodded, agreeing.

"What I don't know, is how I didn't spot it when we were together, though. I mean, we were pretty," Dean paused, "intimate. I should've noticed."

"Yeah except I wasn't a hunter then," Addison replied. Dean smirked at the slight smirk that spread across her cheeks.

Addison shook her head and walked behind Dean. She bent down and pulled at the bindings for a couple of moments before they fell loose. Dean sighed and reached for the bindings on his legs.

A gasp escaped from her when Dean jumped up and shoved her against a wall. His arms encased her, and he pushed himself close to her.

"Is there really a spirit here?" Dean asked.

"No," Addison replied. "I took care of it yesterday."

Dean cursed and looked down. Addison took the chance to place her hands on his biceps. She took a step off the wall and pushed herself up against him.

"How long have you been a hunter?" Dean murmured.

"A while," Addison replied. After a moment of silence, she whispered, "The past five years at least. I just hunt things that go bump in the night here though. I don't travel like you apparently do."

Dean's eyes dropped to the floor. He couldn't help but wish she didn't have this life. If there were anything he could do, he would make it so she didn't have to.

"Dean?"

Both of their eyes moved to Sam. He was trying to stretch his arms above his head but couldn't because of his arms being tied behind him. The two moved to untie him. As Sam stood, he took in the sight of the blonde.

"Hi, Sam," Addison said softly. "Sorry about the hit. I wasn't sure at first if you would have attacked, so I hit first and asked questions later."

"It's okay," Sam said with uncertainty. He stared apprehensively at her, suspicion taking over his face while he waited for Addison to do something. Silence came over the trio.

Suddenly Dean spoke up, "This is officially awkward."

"Agreed," Sam and Addison replied simultaneously. The three shared an awkward laugh before Sam turned to Addison.

"So, I kind of heard the conversation before I woke up officially," Sam said, "Anyone want to fill me in?"

Addison and Dean shared a look and he nodded for Addison to go. "Well," she said, "we kind of had a fling about seven years ago."

"How did I not realize this?"

Addison smirked and chuckled. She turned and walked out the door. After a moment, she realized they weren't following and nodded for them to follow.

They came to realize that they were still in the old house of the supposed spirit. After they made it outside, Addison moved to the wooden-looking shed. She moved a wooden siding and walked in to the darkness. A few seconds later, a roar filled it. Sam and Dean watched as a car pulled out of the makeshift garage.

Dean whistled loudly. His eyes raked over the beauty that was Addison's car.

Addison stepped out of the silver Dodge Charger. She smirked at Dean's direction before moving to shut the makeshift door back on the shed.

She walked over to the two and sighed happily. "Now that I can get out of here, you two want to go grab a beer? I know a good bar just downtown," she said happily. A smiled graced her face.

* * *

"So what have you been up to besides hunting?" Dean asked. The bar was abuzz with people moving to and fro. Music played faintly in the background, and the three drank their own bottles of beer.

"Oh you know, trying to survive really," Addison replied. "Hustling a lot, scamming credit cards. The norm for hunters."

Sam and Dean laughed, nodding. They knew how that was.

Suddenly Sam sat straight up. He muttered, "I'll be right back." As he walked away, Dean followed his movements. He groaned to himself at the sight of the person he most wished he wouldn't.

"What's going on?"

"Just one of the people I wished Sammy wouldn't trust," Dean muttered.

"What?" Addison asked. Her light eyes were widened greatly while she waited for the answer.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dean replied.

"Sure," Addison said softly. She looked at her beer and took another sip. She had barely touched it throughout the night.

Awkward silence filled the table. Addison's eyes shifted to Dean every so often, but would move away before he would look back. Dean's eyes shifted to Addison but, too, would move away before she caught him.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes shot to Sam standing there. Behind him, Dean could make out Ruby. He groaned softly to himself.

"We need to go," Sam said. "Ruby found us a case."


End file.
